


hush

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [66]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: George Talks Too Much, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves doing this to George, he can’t lie. Loves the feel of George’s heavy cock on his tongue, and the earthy smell of rain and soil in his mouth. He loves it even more when he is in control. Loves it when he is the one making George moans like that; obscene, filthy, loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caffeinehoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinehoe/gifts).



> for caffeinehoe who has requested a sequel to [Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6614551). This is beta-read by Gigi & Madison. All mistakes are mine.

See the thing about being in the army is that you get to experience something new every day. 

Running for 6 fucking miles every day, learning how to shoot accurately, getting on an airplane, _jumping_ out from said airplane with just a small fucking bag that contains a silk chute to make sure you don’t blow your brain on the ground. Letting a guy touch your cock. Letting a guy cum down your throat. 

New exciting things to be learned every day in the army. And if some of the things include beyond mutual masturbation, so be it. Joe Toye isn’t one to pussy away from new experience just because it’s wrong for some people. How can it be wrong when it feels good, right?

It feels even better when he does all that with George Luz.

It feels even magnificent when right now, in this small rented room just above the pub, Joe has George blindfolded and _whimpering_ when he drags his nails gently around George’s hard cock, --licking his lips when he sees clear fluid coming out from the slit-- before he closes his fingers around the smooth length and _pumps._

_“Fuck, Joe.”_

He grins, even though George cannot see him. His eyes tracing George’s face, loving the way George’s mouth falls open and he is panting harshly; the tip of his pink tongue slipping out to lick his lower lip. 

He twists his wrist slightly to the left and drags his fist up and down slower, _teasing._

“ _Hnghhh_ \--Joe--you’re killin me here,” George whimpers, his hips pushing up to fuck Joe’s fist. Joe pushes them back down firmly with his palm.

“Uh-uh, you’re not allowed to move until I say so, Georgie,” he tuts his tongue and leans down to mouth at George’s cock before engulfing the whole thing down his throat.

“FUCKIN _JESUS CHRIST._ ”

Joe laughs, the vibrations bubbling out from his chest to his mouth, making George push his cock deeper into Joe’s mouth, wishing that he can take off the fold because he so wants to see Joe sucking down his cock.

“This isn’t fair. Shit-- _TEETH!_ ”

“Stay fuckin still then,” Joe growls, his lips shiny with spit and precums.

“How the fuck do you expect me to stay still when you are deepthroating me, _FUCKIN JOE FUCK._ ”

Joe bobs his head up and down on George’s cock, ignoring his own hard dick that brushes against the inside of George’s thigh 

He loves doing this to George, he can’t lie. Loves the feel of George’s heavy cock on his tongue, and the earthy smell of rain and soil in his mouth. 

He loves it even more when he is in control. Loves it when he is the one making George moans like that; obscene, filthy, loud.

“Do you ever _shut up?_ ” Joe asks, his fist still pumping George’s cock languidly, not giving George to satisfaction of cumming yet even though he knows the smaller man is already teetering on the edge.

“Maybe you haven’t tried hard enough to fuck me, eh Joe?” 

George’s teasing laughter turns into a quiet moan when Joe climbs up the length of his body and presses close; he can feel Joe’s cock slotting next to his own and he tries to rock to get more friction only for Joe to stop his movements with his lean body.

“Is that what you want? Want me to fuck you?” Joe asks, his voice rough and low as he traces George’s lips with his fingers.

“Yes--,” George hisses through Joe’s fingers, licking the two digits into his mouth as Joe pumps them slowly.

Joe watches George greedily mouths his fingers. His cock twitching when George hollows his cheeks and sucks.

“Figures that the only way to shut you up is by shoving something in that big mouth of yours,” Joe hisses when George bites the rough pad of his thumb.

“You love it when I talk,” George replies breathily, spit trailing from his mouth to the tip of Joe’s fingers.

“Maybe I should gag you instead of blindfold you then.”

“See about that, can you please move this cloth from my eyes because I need to see your pretty face when you fuck me, Joe,” George whines, shaking his face left and right to make his point.

Joe leans down, resting his weight on George, making sure to move his cock lightly against George’s own hard cock. He licks the soft earlobe of George’s ear before whispering, “Beg me.”

George, not one to be upped, hisses back a mean, “Never.” He yelps when Joe bites his cheek before settling his weight on George’s splayed thighs; looking down at the swollen red cock curving against George’s flat stomach.

They have all the time in the world. No Currahee, no sentry duty, no army roll call to attend. He doesn’t know how George does it, but he manages to wrangle out two full whole day passes when the higher up has explicitly told the officers that no men are allowed to leave Upottery more than 10 hours. He thinks George made a promise of _something_ with Buck and he doesn’t want to think about that. About how close George and Buck are. About how sometimes they forget there’s this thing called personal space but Buck and George seem to forget that it exists; having always gravitate towards one another.

“Joe?”

He grunts lightly, breathing deep to expel the sudden tightness from his chest. 

“You alright there, pal?”

“Yeah. ‘M fine.”

George tilts his face up towards where Joe is sitting, and even with the cloth secured around his eyes, Joe imagines them flash with something akin to concern and worry.

“Hey? What’s wrong? You’re not bailing out on me right? I mean, you have me all tied up here and I know this is totally new to you. It’s totally new to me too but it’s fun so far and even though it’s annoying that I can’t see you, it’s actually not bad ‘cause the lack of sight actually heightens my senses-- _FUCK._ ”

“You talk too fucking much, Georgie,” Joe complains gruffly, he has his and George’s cock line up together around his fingers as he slowly pumps them in his tight fist. 

“And you don’t talk enough-- _shit that feels so fucking good._ ”

Joe doesn’t answer, instead he pumps his fist faster, gritting his teeth and stopping himself from moaning out loud when George moans his name loudly, _keening_ as if he’s on the verge of cumming and he knows that George is close from the way his thighs are shaking and from the way the muscles on his taut stomach keep contracting. 

Joe stops the motion of his hand and George whines loudly, lifting his leg to knock his knee against Joe’s back, a silent plea for Joe to continue.

But Joe has another idea, he cups the base of George’s cock and whispers, “Do you want to cum, Georgie?”

George nods eagerly, licking his lips and gulping audibly as he tries to move his hips only for Joe to squeeze his cock painfully.

“Then beg, George. Use that pretty mouth of yours to beg.”

“You’re an asshole,” George pants but the need to blow his load is too overwhelming that he swallows his pride and starts to beg. “Joe, please. I need to cum. I _want_ to cum.”

“How bad?”

“So bad, Joe. So fucking bad,” George pants loudly, sounding somewhat delirious when Joe pumps his cock again, lightly.

Joe loves to hear George beg, loves the feeling that he’s in charge, when George is so helpless like this. He loves it even more when he can lean down to brush hot air on George’s skin and whispers a quiet “No.” into George’s ear because now George is desperate and Joe isn’t about to co-operate.

“I told you, Imma make you pay, Georgie.”

“This is just too cruel, Joe. I’ve never not let you cum before okay?” George whines, trying to move his hips only for Joe to set his whole weight on George’s waist.

“If you are a good boy and you listen to what I tell you, _maybe_ I will be kind enough to let you cum. Otherwise, I’ll just jerk off to this image of you tied up to this bed all naked and cock flushed and hard for me,” Joe hisses the last word out and George moans when he feels Joe’s leaking cock brush the skin of his belly, coating the coarse hair with sticky liquid.

“What say you, Georgie?” 

George stays silent for a while, as if he’s weighing the pros and cons of following Joe’s orders. He licks his lips again and Joe openly follows the pink tip that darts out to lick the pouty lips, red despite George being a heavy smoker.

“Will you at least let me look at you?”

“Hmm in time.”

“I’m not even sure if I want to cum anymore--FUCK JESUS H. _SHIT._ ”

Joe laughs lowly, raspy and rough as he twists his arm behind him to rub the leaking cockhead and feels George tries to fuck his hand again.

“Not gonna cum anymore huh?” Joe leers, gathering the clear liquid to spread it all over the thick length.

“Fuck! _Fine!_ I will follow your stupid rules!”

“Good boy,” Joe breathes softly as he moves down to sit on his haunches, once again eyeing George naked body as if it will give him the answer to all of his questions. He gathers George’s legs and pushes them up until the smooth knees bump against George’s chest.

“So what’s this stupid rules you want me to follow?” George asks, his breaths hitching when he feels Joe’s fingers brushing his balls lightly, before the rough pads trail down, down, down between the cleft of his ass cheeks; caressing the soft, sensitive skin there.

“I only have one rule for you, Georgie. No talking. If you talk, I will leave you here alone.”

George grits his teeth, there’s a tick on his jaw as he takes a steady deep breath.

“George?” 

George doesn’t respond.

“Georgie?”

George shakes his head and Joe smiles, feeling his chest warming up because he manages to make the mouthy George Luz shuts up without too much of a fight.

“Good boy,” Joe praises, then takes the small vial of oil from the foot of the bed and pour the content in between George’s ass cheek.

George whimpers, softly. The muscles of his calves tightening up when Joe runs his fingers up and down, up and down and around the cleft of his ass cheeks, warming the oil up before Joe pushes a finger into George’s tight hole; pushes it through the slight resistance and George makes a sound deep from his throat when Joe’s finger is buried deep inside of him.

“Tight. No matter how many times I’ve fucked this ass, you’re still so tight, Georgie,” Joe grunts, watching George bites the inside of his lower lip; an effort to stop himself from talking.

Joe pulls out the finger and pushes two back in and George’s mouth falls open in a silent moan, his legs quivering as Joe fucks him fast and hard.

“You like that? Does anyone ever give it to you like that, George? _Does Compton. Ever. Fuck. You. Like. That?_ ” Every words are punctuated with deep stroke and the curling of his fingers inside George’s ass; finding the sweet spot easily because George is now sobbing; his cheeks are wet from tears and he is twisting his arms to free himself from the bond around his wrists. 

With his free hand, Joe frees the cloth away from George’s eyes and what he sees nearly make him cum on the soft because George’s eyes are glassy; wet from tears and his eyelashes are clumped together making them to appear long.

_Like a girl._

He grabs George’s chin and looks directly into George’s eyes; noticing the dark pupils blowing up so wide that he knows George is too far consumed with lust.

“Look at me, Georgie. Listen to me,” Joe whispers, his knees are resting on the back of George’s legs as his fingers still fucking George’s hole fast. “Are you listenin’? I will ruin you for other men because I’m the best you’ve ever had.”

George whimpers, tears streaming down from when Joe keeps brushing his sweet spot over and over and over. His skin feels too tight, his body is on fire, and he can’t breathe properly when Joe keeps stealing air from his lungs by fucking him so good like this.

George tries to lean his face up but his body feels too heavy, doesn’t want to cooperate and Joe leans down instead, slipping in another finger in George that the smaller man starts to whimper loudly now. His mouth moving; no sound coming out but Joe can feel the desperation washes over him. 

“What’s that Georgie? You wanna say something? You wanna talk?”

George nods and he opens his legs wider to accommodate Joe’s weight on torso. Joe leans down to brush his lips against George’s wet cheek, licking the salty skin before biting it hard.

“Tough luck, princess. I won’t allow you to talk. Not until you cum from my fingers. Not until you spill your cum on my chest. Not until you cum on my cock.”

George moves his hips to brush his cock against Joe’s hard cock; wrapping his legs around Joe’s small back and trying to slot his and Joe’s cock together. Moving in earnest because every brushes, every contacts are electric on their skins; burning them so deliciously and he so wants to scream Joe’s name until his throat is raw but he can’t and the only he can do is to kiss Joe and pours out all of his frustration, his desperation into Joe’s mouth hoping that Joe will understand that Joe is the only person he allows giving up his control for. The only one that he allows doing this kind of thing to him. The only one that he allows his heart to--

Joe presses his palm against George’s mouth. His fingers moving faster and faster and his cock feels so good brushing against George’s cock like this. But he’s not ready to hear what George is thinking, not ready to listen to what George is desperately want him to know because he can see it from George’s brown eyes. Can see how they’re clouded with--

It’s impossible. It’s not _allowed_. Because they’re in the middle of a war and next week or maybe tomorrow they will jump into some German occupied country and he doesn’t want to promise George anything. Doesn’t want George to promise _him_ anything because he doesn’t know if he will be alive long enough to fulfill it. Doesn’t know what will happen to them once they jump out from the fucking airplane.

He doesn’t want to hear it.

But he _feels_ it.

Pouring out from George’s very pores, all the feelings he has avoided to acknowledge because they are in the middle a war and soft feelings are not allowed because they are soldiers; killing machines. 

But God, he feels it even now, sees it in George’s eyes and he is so weak and he wants everything. Wants to consume George, wants George to consume him so they can always be together like this.

He stomps down on the feelings and crooks his fingers in come hither motion, pushing and pulling his fingers out as he presses their cocks together. He takes his hand off of George’s mouth and wraps his fingers around the lengths; pumping smoothly, in time with his fingerfucking. And then George, his George with his beautiful eyes, with his beautiful red mouth is falling apart. Silent screams tore out from George’s throat as Joe’s feels sticky wetness coats his chest and cockhead. The thought of George’s cum sliding slowly down his cock triggered his own orgasm; where he bites his own tongue to stop the words from spilling from his mouth.

They lay on top of each other, with George’s legs still wrapped around him; ignoring the thick cums coating their stomachs; breathless and trying to catch their breaths.

“Mind untying me now?” George asks, his voice sounds raspy and Joe sluggishly moves to untie the silk handkerchief.

Before he moves back, George pounces on him; wraps his arms around Joe’s shoulders and hugs him tight, nuzzling his neck and jaw before kissing Joe hard; sinking his teeth into Joe’s lower lip.

“That’s for blindfolding me,” George hisses then bites Joe’s lip again. “That’s for being an asshole for not allowing me to talk.” George gently cups Joe’s jaw, thumbing the line before pressing a soft kiss briefly. “This is for thinking that I’m fucking anyone else because I don’t okay? I don’t. There’s just you.”

Joe looks at George, not trusting himself to speak because the words want to jump out from his mouth so badly, so he nods instead.

“Just you, Joe. No one else,” George whispers, feeling his heart sinking a bit when Joe still so stubbornly keeps quiet.

Joe must have sensed the sinking feeling because he takes George’s red wrists in his hand and kisses them gently, as if he’s apologizing for hurting George, as if he’s apologizing for the fact that he can’t promise George anything.

George sighs softly, pulls Joe into another hug, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder and Joe pulls him up to settle down on his lap. Rocking them both gently.

George knows it’s hard to say things when they are in the middle of preparing to go to war- but for Joe he will wait.

Even if it takes a lifetime, George will wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
